


Homecomings

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett reflects on the separations they experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecomings

She was awake, despite the sleeping weight of the man's head on her stomach. She wanted him to remain asleep as long as he could, grateful to be able to hold him again. Her fingers stroked lightly at his hair, carefully and gently separating the strands where they had matted with sweat in their loving earlier.

He was always so considerate when he came home, sharing her company, giving her what she wanted in their reunion. She felt cherished, pampered even, in those moments. It was only after, once he had given in to sleep that she could see past the joy and passion.

Then, she saw all the shadows and the places where the rainbows didn't reach. They were both soldiers, but where she seemed to wind up on missions with him at her side, he often went on his own without her. It made for an imbalance she had never noticed early in their relationship.

She looked down at the man she loved, and knew she could never stop loving him, but the wear and tear of his absences were beginning to make her realize she had gotten too close. She had let him in all the way, and he remained as he had been, an enigma wrapped in loyalty and duty that she could only ever half-understand.

As she closed her eyes, it was with a hearty prayer that she could make herself accept that as enough for their futures.


End file.
